Extra Credit
by The Pervert Slime
Summary: Yang tried to black mail Prof. Port to get some extra credit from Port, but she didn't know that he already expecting her
1. Beginning

**Extra Credit**

 **CH 1**

 **Beta by MaginotSphere**

"You know Yang, you really should sit down and start studying or else Prof. Port is going to fail you."

Yang Xiao Long, however, paid her partner Blake no mind. "Relax; I've got this under control. I know exactly what to do to get a passing grade in his class."

"If it's not studying, then what?" Blake replied.

"Easy, I've noticed him stealing a glance at me in class, especially my two twin funbags." Yang jokingly lifted her huge boobs, "I'm gonna head to his room after class today and seduce him, and then blackmail him into passing me."

Blake groaned and face palmed at her friends idea. "I regret asking." Blake replied. "That's stupid Yang, he's a full pledged hunter."

"Oh come on Blake, don't be such a party pooper! Even if he is a great hunter like he tells us everyday, he's still old. It'll be easy."

Blake groaned even more now, "I guess it's useless to try and stop you. Just remember that I told you not to do this."

"Relax, what's the worse that could happen?"  
=====================================

Prof. Port takes his profession as an educator seriously. He believes in learning from his students as much as they learn from him.

Every year, more than one young woman has come to him offering sexual favors for better grades and he has never been one to turn down a good deal. However, Prof. Port might be a horny and lecherous old man but he's not a _stupid_ old man. He always lets them make the offer, never asking for it outright.

Because of this, he has tasted quite a bit of the bodies of students who have shared his quiet office with him for years. Those who moaned, those who squealed, and those who screamed when he tasted their bodies and he loved every single one of them.

The blonde girl who was currently standing in front of his office was one of the freshmen, Yang Xiao Long, the daughter of Taiyang and Raven, he believed. He has kept his eyes on her ever since he saw her in his class. He still felt a bit regretful that he didn't manage to get her mother when she was a student here. But Yang is quite a catch herself.

Prof. Port had been expecting her for a while now. He had failed some of her tests to ensure that she'd end up in front of his office today. He planned this, as he had toyed with her grade, and if she didn't get an A in her next test, she'd have to repeat a year. If she decided to study all by herself, she'd be fine. He could just fail her and repeat the process. But she's here now, so that'll be easy from here on out.

Just like the eighteen year old girl who, at that very moment, was on her knees under his table, eagerly sucking on his prodigious cock. The girl had come to his office just after the morning's lecture, begging him for a better grade, showing desperation in her eyes. He understood her desperation as he had already failed her last year, making her have to repeat some of the class. Some talk and subtle suggestion was all she need to start offering up her body.

Prof. Port laughed, remembering how the girl who was just a virgin this morning, who cried and screamed as he took her virginity, is already a slutty cock sucker at the end of the day.

He heard a knock on the door, and a smile started to grow under his thick mustache.


	2. Fight

**CH 2**

 **Beta by MaginotSphere**

"What's the worst that could happen? Well, there's expulsion for one." Yang said to herself.

That night, Yang had steeled her nerves and knocked on the door to Prof. Port's room. Truth be told, she's actually a bit nervous with this plan. But at this point, Yang's desperate. With her current grade, she's doomed to repeat a year even with Blake or Weiss' help.

Yang sighed once again and steeled her nerves.

"Alright! Let's blackmail this old pervert!" she thought and knocked on the door

"Oh, hello Yang," Prof. Port said upon opening the door, trying his best to sound surprised. "What brings you here?"

"I came to talk about my grades," Yang replied, entering the room.

"Yes, your grades. You really should sit down and start studying, Miss Xiao Long, because the current outlook is not good," Prof. Port said, leaning back against his desk. "Do you need tutoring?"

"No, but I do need...you," Yang said seductively.

Prof. Port was already getting excited at what was about to transpire, but played dumb. "What do you need me for, Miss Xiao Long?"

"I'd do anything for a respectable grade, Professor."

"Yang, I think you should be careful how you phrase offers like that. You don't mean `anything.'"

"Yes, I do, Professor." She gave a small chuckle,

"With an offer like that, you better watch out. I'll have you raking my leaves and cleaning my windows. Please don't make offers like that, dear. After all, I'm only human."

"Professor, you must understand. I am prepared and willing to do _ANY_ thing."

"And what did you have in mind?"

"Well, how about we start with this," Yang said seductively, taking off the buttons on her shirt to reveal her cleavage.

"Very impressive, Miss Xiao Long," Prof. Port replied, still keeping his calm attitude. "But I think you'll find that I'm a little different from your…. average professors."

That certainly didn't go as Yang had planned, as her face is painted in fear and confusion. She never thought that Port would be able to resist her charm like that, and if she couldn't blackmail him, Ozpin or Glynda .might find out, and she'd be in far more trouble than she expected.

She looked around in panic before another idea came to mind. "Well then, how about a little bet then Professor?" She asked as she was tidying her clothes, her confident smile returning to her face.

The professor looked at her curiously as he asked, "What's the bet?"

Her smirk widening, "You know professor, you're always boasting about your grandiose adventures, but I kinda doubt it. So how about a match between us?" she pointed at herself and then at him.

Prof. Port arched a brow, knowing what the blonde brawler was planning "Then what's the stakes?"

"If I win, you will give me nothing but an A+ until I graduate."

"What? That's preposterous!" He screamed at the blonde haired woman, trying to act as surprised as he could.

"What? Don't tell me you're scared professor? Don't tell me all those stories are actually big _fat_ lies." she challenged, putting an emphasize on fat.

Prof. Port would've responded, but an idea stopped him before his smile came back."I guess that's a fair bet. Fine, if you win I'll give you nothing but an A+ until you graduate,"

Yang's already wide grin grew as she thought that she had hit the jackpot in this deal.

"But, if I win, then you have to do one favor for me!" Prof. Port said

"Just one favor?!" She asked, felt suspicious with the professors' offer. It sounded too good to be true.

Prof. Port smirked," Yes, just one little favor. Don't tell me the strong and mighty Yang Xiao Long is afraid of a little bet, now is she? Especially a bet against this old and fat Professor." the man taunted.

She huffed," Oh please. I'm never scared."

"Then I assume you accept the conditions? Tell you what, to make it even, if you win I'll make sure you get an A+ in _every_ subject for the next test." Prof. Port said with a mocking tone,

She smiled widely at that, "You seem to be very confident in this Professor. Well then, meet you in the training ground."

"I suggest we take this else ware, Miss Xiao Long. I don't want to start any rumors about me beating up my own student."

"Ha! More like you don't want the entire school to know that one of your students beat the crap out of your fat ass! Fine! Where?"

"I have an old friend in Vale who owns a boxing gym, I'll send the address to your scroll and we can go there separately."

"Done deal! Don't run away!" She said with a full confidence that she'd win easily before she left the room.

Prof. Port smirked evilly "I can't believe how easy she made it, I'm going to enjoy this." he said as he remembered her body once again. He licked his lips and rose up from his chair, revealing a female student under the table, a rabbit Faunus hidden from Yang's view. Bounded and blindfolded with the burly man's dick in her mouth, her face and lips covered in a sticky white substance.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you, Miss Xiao Long."

Yang thought that she has captured the professor; little did she know that she was the one captured.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

[Vale's Backstreet Gym]

Prof. Port arrived at the gym, judging by the motorcycle parked in front of the gym, Port concluded that Yang was already inside. He parked his own vehicle and pushed in through the double doors to the gym. A brawny guy at the desk looked up from his men's health magazine.

"Hey Port, fresh meat? Quite a feisty one you got there, what happened to the rabbit from before?" the man asked, flipping his magazine's page, while pointing down to the underground arena. Prof. Port just laughed and handed him a bulk of Lien before he went to the arena.

The man counted the lien and smirked almost evilly. He pocketed the lien and quietly got up and exited the building, locking the gym on his way out.

Prof. Port made it to training ground spotting Yang standing in the middle of the arena, similar to the one they have in Beacon, in her combat attire with her arms crossed and a cocky smirk on her face.

"Sorry if I end up hitting you too hard professor." She said as she got into her fighting stance.

"Whenever you're ready Miss Xiao Long." said the burly professor, getting into his combat stance, wielding his gun axe

Aiming to end the fight as soon as possible, Yang attempted to throw the first punch, but much to her surprise, Port simply caught her fist and brushed off the explosion from Ember Celica as if it were nothing.

He smirked at her shocked facial expression and proceeded to throw the fist aside, delivering a fierce uppercut to her chin shortly afterward. This sent her flying backwards, landing on the hard ground behind her.

Prof. Port smiled, using his unique semblance, which is a form of aura absorption; he can absorb the aura from his foe and boost his own with it. Similar to Yang's, but also different.

Normally his semblance can only absorb the aura, but with some years of training and experience, he can also do the opposite, giving the aura to anyone he wants by simply making contact. And here's the catch, the process of giving a female the aura has some side effects. It gives them a feeling of pleasure similar to sex and makes them extremely aroused. It's a very effective and efficient aura aphrodisiac and the best part is, it doesn't leave behind any evidence.

"Is that the best you got?" Prof. Port mocked as she growled, her aura already in the process of healing the bruise. Suddenly, her hair lit up in the most beautiful golden color imaginable, showing that she had also activated her semblance. She was not happy. She jumped to her feet, discarding her jacket, but also freeing her huge boobs as her body began to feels hot due to Prof. Port's semblance

"Get ready, Professor. 'Cause now I'm gonna get serious." The old professor simply smirked as he readied himself to send another wave of pleasure to the unsuspecting student.

Yang lunged forward to the professor with a shout.

Prof. Port watched as she closed in the distance between them before she swung her fist down to where he was standing, "Take this!" she shouted as her fist hit the ground. The ground in which Port had been standing just moments ago was now broken and smashed, with debris flying all around.

The chubby professor dodged the debris almost effortlessly. He began throwing a few light punches into the blonde brawler. Using his semblance to send some waves of pleasure, he began to arouse her, slowly but surely.

His light punches made Yang even angrier

"Damnit!" Yang shouted angrily as she attempted a high kick to Port's smug face, who dodged it almost effortlessly, again.

After a few more minutes and a few lighter hit from the professor later, Yang began to feel tired and noticed a change in her body. She felt very hot and aroused, and felt herself becoming hornier and hornier.

"What the fuck? Why am I getting wet for Port?" She asked herself, unaware of Port's semblance.

Deciding to end it before the girl got too hurt, the professor taunted her for the last time, "Well it's been fun, but I think its time to end it."

"I'm not done yet!" Yang shouted angrily, fueling her semblance with more power.

"I'm sorry, Yang," Prof. Port launched himself straight at Yang, raising his gun axe to the sky," But it's finished."

Seeing Prof. Port coming right at her, Yang launched a barrage of punches at him, which he effortlessly dodged and parried.

Prof. Port countered by punching Yang in her stomach, which was strong enough to send her flying, crashing into the wall and hitting the ground.

Yang tried to get up as fast as she could. Her eyes widened as Port appeared in front of her, using his gun axe's blunt force to deliver a very powerful swing to her stomach, slamming her into the wall again.

She gasped in pain as she fought to stay conscious, but he wasn't done yet. Prof. Port declared that it's already over, and he'll make sure of it.

Prof. Port dropped his gun axe and used his semblance to charge the aura in both of his hands.

Before Yang could register what was happening, Port grabbed both of her breasts with his hands. Sending his aura, and waves of pleasure, to one of her most sensitive parts. Yang squealed as the pleasure started seeping and spreading to every part of her body.

Yang's mind blanked with this intense pleasure.

Seeing no resistance from his victim, Prof. Port continued to fondle her huge breasts roughly, making the blonde brawler moan even louder.

He raised the output every second, being even more bold with his actions. He removed his hands from her breasts, feasting his eyes on the two meaty mounds of hers, shaking with every breath she took.

Prof. Port didn't hold back anymore; he roughly grabbed her young, huge, breasts with his bare hands and squeezed them as much as he wanted, Pumping even more aura and maddening pleasure into her.

Finally, she reached her breaking point.

Knowing she's close to breaking, Prof. Port pressed her breasts together, joining her nipples together. He licked his lips as if he's looking at a grandiose feast, opening his mouth as wide as he can and bites her breasts, sucking and licking her nipples like a baby.

Something snapped inside Yang's mind.

She let out a loud moan, her body tensed and pleasure coursed through her, and a small gush of liquid dripped down from her crotch, forming a wet spot on the arena. Her body slumped to the floor weakly, and she fainted from the intense orgasm, something of like which she's never felt before.

"Sorry Miss Xiao Long, but I believe this, is _my_ win!" Prof. Port said as he smiled victoriously. He licked Yang's nipple one more time. Victory is delicious.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC **eta**


	3. Chapter 3

**CH 3**

 **Beta by MaginotSphere**

 **[Gym's Locker Room]**

Yang woke up, her purple eyes scanning the surroundings and deducing that she was in the gym's locker room.

"Good, you're awake." She heard Prof. Ports voice. She turned around and saw him sitting in a chair in front of her.

"Prof. Port?!" She asked, still dizzy and confused. Her body felt hot and she couldn't think straight for some reason.

Prof. Port answered with only a smile as he got up out of the chair and made his way over to her.

As she watched the old profesor approached her, the blonde haired woman sighed, for she remembered what had happened," So I take it I lost?"

Her question was answered with a small nod from the professor. She sighed, blaming her own arrogance for thinking that she could defeat a seasoned hunter. Then she remembered about their little bet.

Prof. Port stopped a few feet in front of her, purposely positioning his groin a few inches from her face as she stared at the large tent it had. The blonde shivered as she imagined how big is his asset must be to make a tent that big.

The old professor smirked as he saw how she looked at his groin," Like what you see my dear?" He asked as a blush appeared on young woman's cheeks " Y-yes, sir? I guess?"

A lustful growl echoed from Prof. Port's chest. " Good, because I do hope you remember our little bet."

"Y-Yes, yes i do?" Yang stuttered, her breath gone rigid, her pussy is getting wetter by the second. She knows what he's going to do to her, and strangely she wants it so bad.

"Good!" He said as he walked away and sat back in the seat from before, proceeding to unzip his pants and bring out his flaccid 13 inch cock. Her eyes widened as she stared at the piece of meat before her. "I know you didnt mean it to happen, but you have made me this way." He said as he gestured to his now erect cock.

Her mouth watered as she couldn't help but fantasize about how it would feel to put that monster into her mouth and suck on it; her pussy becoming even wetter from wondering the taste of it and the taste of his cum. Yang knew that as long as Prof. Port's cock was in her memory, she could never call anything else a fat cock again..

Unbeknownst to her, Prof. Port had used his semblance on her when she was unconscious, making Yang's already high lust skyrocket to incredible heights. Thus explaining her desperate arousal.

Prof. Port smiled almost evilly under his mustache as Yang came to him without needing to be told.

Yang tried to approach him, but her legs still seemed to be sleeping. But it didn't stop her at all, as she began to crawl on all four to get to the cure for the near unbearable heat and tingle in her stomach and pussy. Her ass wiggled seductively for the old professor to see.

"Please hold , Miss Xiao Long!" he commanded

Yang stopped as ordered, her head perfectly positioned under his cock, and despite her urge to lick the magnificent dick in front of her, she still obediently waited for permission.

"You know, you don't have to do this." he give her another chance to back down, trying to make sure that she's already in his grasp.

Yang nodded hesitantly, trying to reason with herself that this is wrong, but her body said otherwise She helplessly placed her mouth over the tip of Prof. Port's cock, one hand on the shaft, massaging her teacher's cock as she slowly begun to take it into her mouth. Yang had sucked cocks before, but none as long or as thick as Prof. Port's. Surprisingly, Prof. Port's penis tasted pretty good to Yang.

Prof. Port laughed gleefully at how desperate Yang began to suck his cock.

All reasoning seemed to leave Yang's mind as she swallowed more and more of Prof. Port cock, filling her head with lust.

Prof. Port groaned as his cock head was squeezed pleasurably by his new slave's warm cavern. "Mmmh, I see that you do have some experience, Miss Xiao Long," Prof. Port moaned appreciatively, precum flowing out of his cock liberally, Yang gulping it down as quickly as it could come out.

Yang gradually took more and more of Prof. Port's cock into her mouth until her lips met his crotch. Yang's eyes went wide at this realization. Prof. Port's penis was the biggest, longest and thickest penis she ever saw and here she is, swallowing it whole, sheathing it in her tight throat.

"Oh, fuck" Prof. Port moaned, his cock firmly entrenched in his student's mouth. "Keep sucking it!"

Yang continued sucking Prof. Port's cock, deepthroating the massive dick like a professional, while she slid three fingers in and out of her pussy. Her tight throat muscles pulsed violently, massaging his cock and giving him more pleasure.

"Look at you, sluttily sucking your teacher's huge cock while fingering herself." Prof. Port said lustfully. His eyes looked hungrily at Yang's big breasts which shook lusciously with each movement. He slipped his hands between the fabric of her clothes and grabbed her bags of flesh.

Yang moaned, her eyes rolling back as mini orgasms ran through her system as Port played with her breasts, his hands groping and kneading the flesh roughly yet skillfully. She moaned as his fingers pinched her nipples.

The professor couldn't believe how tight her throat was, it feels like a vacuum. He already felt a lot of other girls throat, but Yang's throat took the cake. As he approaches his climax, he let go of her breasts and grabbed her hair in his right hand in a firm but not painful grip and began to fuck her face roughly. Forcefully shoving his entire dick down her tight passage.

Her throat stretched and her face red from not being able to breath with that monster cock in her throat. He's treating her like nothing but a cock slave, and she liked the rough treatment.

Yang resigned her throat to her master's self pleasure. Her tongue scraping the bottom of his cock as he moved back and forth in her mouth.

Yang moaned appreciatively and continued sucking Prof. Port's cock, her tongue wrapping around the thick, hot shaft. She could feel her teacher approaching orgasm, the older man's cock beginning to swell up, "Get ready!" Prof. Port moaned

"Mmph!" Yang gagged as Prof. Port slammed his whole cock into Yang's mouth and sheathed himself in her mouth completely, holding the teenager's head firmly to his body, releasing a bucket full of cum down her throat.

He was cumming harder than she knew any man could. The fist wave of semen hit the back of her throat. She gagged, but Prof. Port was still holding her head down. Another wave was releasing, coating her throat and choking her.

Prof. Port kept cumming, spraying more and more semen into her mouth. She tried swallowing it, but there was just too much. Her cheeks bulged with his thick seed, and it began to spill out of her mouth leaking down to her large breasts, which were already glistening and dripping with sweat.

She coughed a little, causing some semen to spray out from her nose like milk.

Finally, his flooding orgasm began to subside. Despite the flood he had just released, he was still hard, hard enough to break a pussy with, and it stretched her jaw to the point of breaking. A few drops of cum fell from her lower lip and pattered her breasts with milky rain.

Yang was addicted, she had to swishi the cum in her mouth around because it was unbelievably sweet, like candy! Her thoughts turned to mush as she only thought about swallowing the load of cum that was flooding her mouth.

She looked up, seeing her Prof. Port with his eyes closed shut and his mouth wide in orgasmic ecstasy as he pumped his hips in short but strong thrusts, trying to make sure he got every bit of his cum out of his balls.

"This is insane" Yang thought. "How did it come to this? How can he cum so much? Who cares! I love this. I love his cum!" She continued to gulp down Port's seed as her mind become more and more corrupted by pleasure.

She didn't want it to end as she had become addicted to the sweet taste of cum, but sadly it wasn't to be, as the flood that was Prof. Port's cum thinned in flow before stopping completely.

He began to withdraw his cock, moaning a little as he did so. Despite the flood he had just released he was still hard.

When he finally pulled his cock out from her lips with a loud pop, a long string of thick white milk connected Yang's lips and Port's dick. Not wanting to waste even a little of her favorite cum, Yang slurped the string of cum like spaghetti.

Delighted with the sexy display, Prof. Port rewarded her with one last wave of cum, spraying it at her beautiful face and cleavage.

"Well, Professor," Yang said with a weak smile, pushing her hair away from her sweaty and cum covered face. "Does my throat get an A?"

"Not an A." Yang looks surprised and looked down sadly. "An A+! You have the best throat that I've ever fucked, Yang." A twinkle went off in her eyes as she returned to her usual teasing smirk, licking a drop of cum on her face.

He smirked as his eyes traveled over her body lustfully," Now, you do know that you have a job to do don't you?" He asked as he pointed to his still hard and throbbing length.

Yang nodded, she was ready to be taken right there and then, but Prof. Port had another idea. Porf. Port helped her stand and pulled her hand, leading her to a gym mattress used for gymnastics and pushed her down roughly.

"Strip!" Prof. port told her as he began to take off his own clothes. "And make it sexy."

Yang didn't hesitate, nodding as she stood and began to strip. Her scarf came off first and she tossed it aside, before removing her fingerless gloves from her hands, both of which fell down to the mat. She then began to unbuttoned her vest button by button, before she slid it down her shoulders and tossed it away to join her scarf. She slid her yellow low cut crop top off to reveal the simple black bra she wears. It looks amazing against her silky white skin, supporting what can only be described as the perfect pair of tits.

She teases him by turning around and sliding down the zipper of her shorts. It slid down her thighs and falls into the gym mattress, leaving him to admire her delicious ass encased in a pair of skimpy blank panties .

Keeping her back to him, she reaches behind her and release the clasp on her bra. With a quick tug it comes off and she tosses it over with her vest. She pulls down her panties slowly, before before bending over completely to pull them all the way down to her ankles, stepping out of them, giving him an amazing view of her ass, her wet smooth pussy peeking out before she straightens back up.

With a glance over her shoulder, Yang slowly turned to face Port and let him see her perfect body from head to toe. Her right hand supported her huge breasts and covered her nipples, while her left hand covered her pussy.

Prof. Port watched and enjoyed the show Yang gave him as she undressed in front of him, marveling at the soft curves of her young but sexual body.

She turned around and bent over, leaning her arms on the gym's mattress and pushed her plump rear in the air, giving him a perfect view of her bare tanned ass. Yang looked over her shoulder, smiled and licked her lips.

"You have a beautiful ass, Miss Xiao Long. I am going to enjoy it so much"

She smiled widely as she saw how Port's dick got even harder than it already was as he stared at her ass with burning desire in his eyes.

Prof. Port moved in behind her and placed his hands on Yang's rear, rubbing his cock up and down her asscheeks and then moved down to her sopping wet slit, making wet sounds in the process.

But before he could inserted his gigantic member inside her, Yang covered her pussy with her hands.

"W-wait.." Yang said, stopping Prof. Port from penetrating her.

Prof. Port was surprised by her sudden objection, feeling a bit fearful. Did she have a second thought? Did he not break her enough yet?

"Today is my risky day, I am ovulating and VERY fertile right now. Please use a condom."

Port smiled knowingly and forcefully thrust his cock inside her, stretching her tight pussy.

"AAAHHHHH!" Yang moaned loudly as she felt Prof. Port's gigantic cock thrusting deep into her before smashing brutally into the entrance of her womb. She could feel his giant cock stretching her pussy wall like she had never felt before, reshaping her inside to be his personal cock sleeve.

"P-Professor?"

"Sorry Yang, but there's no condom big enough for me."

Yang gasped, he was so big his cock was touching her baby room, and he wasn't even fully in yet.

"And, I just wanted to blow another load of cum up inside your unprotected pussy."

Yang was filled by another wave of sheer pleasure as Prof. Port told her his real intention, the though of him pumping a gallons worth of his potent cum inside her young fertile pussy, she'll surely get pregnant if he ever came inside her. The very thought of it almost made her cum as she squeezed his cock with her inner muscles, insane amounts of pleasure making her brain go haywire.

"Yes.. Yes! Cum inside me, Professor! Fill my womb with your seed! Impregnate your ovulating student! Make me yours!" She screamed and begged. Begging him to impregnate her. She needed him, and he wasn't about to let her down.

He began to pump his hips feverishly as he was consumed in the flood of pure ecstasy.

Yang couldn't do anything but moan and thrust back against Prof. Port's brutal assault as she clenched around him as hard as she could, his thrusts making her belly stretch lightly as he tried to bury himself deeper in her.

Her breath hitched as she could feel every inch of the currently buried 9 inches inside of her as Prof. Port tried to force more into her. She could literally feel her cervix about to yield before her master's brutal assault.

She screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain, but Prof. Port could care less as he was too engrosed by the feeling of her tight womb. Her ass cheeks jiggling as they were pummeled into submission by Prof. Port's hips slapping into them as he fucked her.

The sound of meat smacking against meat and sweet moans filled the room

Prof. Port smiled with pride at seeing the "fucked silly" look on Yang's face as her eyes were rolling up into her head and her tongue just lolled outside her mouth. His eyes glowing with primal lust and satisfaction as he continued to thrust into the completely fucked silly woman, his orgasm coming ever nearer as he did so.

"I'm cumming!" Prof. Port yelled, sheating his entire fat cock into Yang's pussy as cum surged up her cock once more, exploding out of the tip directly into Yang's womb. Trying to get the young blonde pregnant with his seed.

"Aaah! Aaaaah! AAAAAHAAAA!" Yang screamed in ecstacy as shot after shot of hot cum flooding her womb, each fresh spurt causing her to cum harder. Yang had never felt it when a cock came inside of her, and this new experience was mind-blowing, causing the teenager's eyes to roll back as she succumbed to pleasure, losing track of how many orgasms she experienced.

"So… much… cum..." Yang whispered, her pussy trembling and clenching as it greedily tried to keep the flood of cum inside of her. Her arms and legs gave out as her body short circuited from the pleasure that rendered her thoughtless and made her nerve endings explode as she lost consciousness with a fucked silly grin on her face.

When Prof. Port finally stopped cumming in her, he chuckled at her expression and smiled crazily at her bloated stomach, which he knew was full of his cum.

"Without doubt an A+ pussy and womb! You have a magnificent body Yang!" Prof. Port praised the near fainted girl and felt pridefull to be her master. "Now, without further delay. Let's grade your asshole next."

Prof. Port pulled his cock from Yang's pussy, and with a loud pop a gush of sperm spilled from her pussy, down to her asshole. Yang moaned in pleasure to the sensation of cum overflowing from her inside. It felt so good she almost came once again.

Her delicate fingers gathered the cum and used it as a lubricant, coating Port's still erect cock with the mix of his cum and her juice. Yang has to use all her will to not just swallow the shaft as she's about to get something better. She then proceeded to use the cum's leftover to coat the entrance of her asshole for Port's use.

"Do me as you wish Master," She said as she spread her messy ass cheeks for him, showing her anticipating ass hole. "Take my anal virginity! "

Prof. Port wasted no time before thrusting into her welcoming ass hole. Making her scream in pain and pleasure.

A large, slightly feral smile broke out on his face as he claimed another one of her virginities. He admired his own work. A shy and introvert girl like Velvet was easy, but to be able to break a strong willed girl like Yang is quite an achievement. From now on he's planning to train her a lot, shaping her into a slutty cumdumpster for his personal use. He smilled evilly as he keep pounding into the moaning Yang.


End file.
